


Warm Soup, With a Side of Eren Jaeger

by 1800_absolute_trash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, B), Bipolar Disorder, Cop!Eren, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Self Harm, Sick!Marco, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, just fuck me up, mikannie - Freeform, springles - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800_absolute_trash/pseuds/1800_absolute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt works at a small coffee shop, where he re-meets a high-school friend named Eren Jaeger, a cop; with gorgeous eyes.</p><p>*Side Springles, Mikannie, Jearmin, and Yumikuri*</p><p>[[Self Harm warnings in the tags. If you're triggered by this, please do not read later-on chapters ;w;;;]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Not so) Good Morning

_The bright yellow sun_  was beginning to retreat behind the clouds, rays of buttermilk shooting out from between the faults and cracks of the masses floating in the sky. And oh, the sky, brilliantly blue; bright and very, very inviting. But of course, I was stuck inside, stuck in a decrepit bed- surrounded by mounds and mounds of tissues that would not fit in the overflowing trash no matter how much farther I crushed them down with my foot or hand. Disgusting. Being ill was one of the things I absolutely hated the most. I always loved being able to go outside, laying down in the grass, occasionally staring up at the night sky with it’s spattering of stars that darted in each direction and began to jumble together. I huffed audibly and ran my fingers through my raven black hair, tired eyes squeezing shut.

Oh! Also, I’m Marco- Marco Bodt. How rude of me not to introduce myself sooner. I work at a small coffee shop just about twenty minutes from where I live, and I gotta say, sometimes it’s pretty exhausting. Not driving, just being there,  _working_ ; especially when the cashier goes on break and forces me to do their job. Probably the only thing I like about working there is a customer that comes in almost every single day. Brown, shaggy hair; and gorgeous eyes. I really mean gorgeous- one gold, and one green. To be honest, I could stare at him all day- did I forget to mention that he’s a  _policeman_? Kind of short, at that.

Anyways, I've known this man for so many years now; and all we've done is flirt. So many other customers think it's hilarious- in which I just start to stutter and my face is bright red, yeah, yeah- pick on me. Know his name?

 _Eren_   _Jaeger._

I never even recognized him at first!

My high-school friend Jean Kirschtein has had many. .  _disagreements_ with him. (More like fist fights, I should say.) You would never be surprised to see these two arguing or swinging fists at each other, and boy, did it get annoying when it happened twenty-four-seven, even off school grounds. I would have to tell them to stop, or else no one would see the end of them pushing and kicking at each other with strings of curses and loud yelps leaving their mouths. 

I was different. My other friends were different.  _None_ , and I mean none of them would fight- except for Ymir, of course, being the strong girl she is- to protect her beloved Christa. Annie and Mikasa would stay quiet when they had to. But.. Armin, on the other hand; always happy and trying to calm both Eren and Jean down. Connie and Sasha. They're.. They're something, alright. Both of 'em are loud and you could probably hear them from across the whole damn school if they're hyper enough.

I guess I should stop talking now, huh? I'd better get to work. Even though I have a cold- who cares?

The other workers sure don't.

I just wish I could have a bowl of warm soup, and stay in bed all day long.

_With a side of Eren Jaeger, of course._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The rich smell of coffee welcomed Marco as he entered the cafe, quickly striding over to grab his apron from the counter and tightly tie it in a double-knot around his waist. The freckled man then glanced around, both brows quirking. No Eren Jaeger. He sighed and turned round, ready to go back.

Well, at least he  _thought_ before the brunette decided to hop in and nearly send him to the floor with a tackle-hug. 

" _Eren!"_ Marco squawked. He attempted to pry the other off of him and barked a laugh as Eren wrapped his legs around Marco's waist and clung to him; refusing to let go. Eventually, Marco gave up and dragged himself over to a booth, where the brown-haired man slumped down and finally,  _finally_ uncoiled his limbs from him. The two smiled at each other, toothy grins widening the more they stared.

"Thought you weren't coming to work today," Eren frowned the slightest bit. He wasn't wearing his police uniform, surprisingly; but Marco was sure he had his handcuffs with him in case he needed them.

"Well, I  _do_ have a cold. I'm sure the workers don't mind," 

"Why didn't you stay home? I could have come over, you know."

Marco felt his throat run dry and heart drop. The freckled man's cheeks instantly flushed a hue of red and he glanced away, rubbing at the nape of his neck; obviously giving away that he was anxious and embarrassed- placing his hands over his face.

"Damn it. That would have been a great idea," came the muffled reply from Marco, who now peeked out from between his fingers at Eren. The brunette only grinned wickedly and reached up to ruffle raven black hair, earning a loud whine from the freckled man. 

"--I _had_ my hair nicely done." 

Eren attempted hiding the laughter growing in the back of his throat by placing his hand over his mouth, shoulders raising as he shrunk down against the booth. "Oops!" He snorted, now leaning and resting on his knees to fix Marco's hair. "I'm sorry, _babe_."

Marco paused at the word.

" _Babe? "_ he breathed out, staring forward with unblinking doe brown optics. "Did you just call me--"

Eren interrupted him. "Yes, I did. Is there a problem?"

"N-no." 

"That's good, then." Another pause, this time from Eren. "Heard from Jean lately?" 

Marco tilted his head, lifting a brow in confusion. "Noooo," he hummed, extending his words; "Why? You wanna get into another fight?"

Eren shook his head, shaggy brown hair shifting from side to side as he did so. His eyes were narrowed, and a shy smile tugging at his lips. "Of course not, Marco. What makes you think that?" He laughed.

"Oh, nothing." Marco snickered, wrapping an arm around Eren and glancing around, now standing up and bringing the other with him. He circled around the seat before interlocking his and Eren's fingers together. 

"You said you would come to my house, riiight?" 

"Yeah, _you nerd_."

Marco rolled his eyes and dragged the brunette out of the shop, and out the door.

"I'll race 'ya there,"

Eren laughed and shrugged, nodding as well. "Alright then," he said, crouching slightly.

Marco playfully nudged his shoulder before they both took off down the sidewalk, chuckling the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE LIKE FUKCING CHILDREN IMS CREAMING BYE HTANK FOR READING B))))


End file.
